Ruidos en la Oscuridad
by zombisita029
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si nuestros queridos Ninjas se vieran rodeados por los moustros más temidos de la historia? Historia inspirada en la canción del gran rapero... Aitor - Ruidos en la Oscuridad Sasuhina / Narusaku


Bienvenidos!!!

Esta historia es un Sasuhina / Narusaku

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a nuestro querido sensei Masashi Kishimoto.

Ruidos en la Oscuridad

El baka de Naruto y yo habíamos ido a una misión por órdenes de Kakashi-sensei la cual había resultado bastante fácil para dos Jounin de Elite como nosotros.

El baka me había pedido tomar una par de tragos pues andaba mal, al parecer se había peleado fuerte con Sakura al grado que lo había corrido de la casa.

Me parecía gracioso ya que la casa era de Naruto pero bueno en ese sentido agradecía que Hinata no fuera como la loca de Haruno.

Y aquí estábamos en su viejo departamento de soltero bebiendo unos tragos de Sake mientras escuchaba... Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro, pero no pienses mal amo a Sakura pero Sakura esto, pufff la verdad no se cuantos tragos llevaba encima pero sabía que me sentia extrañamente agotado pues poco a poco se cerraban mis ojos y por lo poco que podía enfocar tambien Naruto.

Me sentía pesado y agotado la verdad no sabía que pasaba acaso ¿veneno? pero en que momento, podía escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-Oye Teme, teme despierta!

-Que pasa baka?

-Sasuke despierta hay ruidos en la oscuridad y la puerta esta abierta

me eh asomado por la ventana y eh visto a chuky haciendo diabluras con mi jardín, vi una sombra que se parecia a dracula queriendo matarnos, teme tengo miedo que tal si Hannibal Lecter nos quiere comer, no quiero que se nos aparezca la bruja de blair o que mi departamento se llene de zombies y fantasma.

Por extraño que parezca había tenido un sueño bastante extraño.-Baka estaba teniendo un sueño de miedo!!.

-Freddy Kruger te atacaba?.-preguntaba temeroso

-¿Que?, No, soñaba que follaba con la niña de la familia Adams.- dije extrañado por tal sueño que había tenido.

-En...¿Miercoles?.- preguntaba

-Que más da el día de la semana Naruto? Porque me hasdespertado, con lo bien que estaba abría eyaculado baka!!, además no escucho nada es tu imaginación.

-Que asqueroso teme y esas risas de payaso que vienen desde la sala.

Por mucho que lo odiaba el baka tenía razón, había algo extraño.

-¿Que carajo pasa? Este no es el plan que yo tenía, yo quería tomar contigo unos tragos y después buscar a Sakura-chan y en lugar de eso estoy muerto de miedo contigo en la

habitación, en cualquier momento van a entrar a romperme todo en el departamento.- me decía preocupado sentado en la cama hasta que viéndome volvió a hablar.- y si

nada de esto existe y si esta en mí cabeza.

-Calmate Naruto yo tambien escucho ruidos¿Qué le hechaste al sake?.- pregunte queriendo encontrar algo coherente.- y sino quieren matarnos y si sólo quieren asustarnos?

Lo vi resoplar y tomando el teléfono junto ala cama lo veo palidecer.

-Yo no salgo por si acazo piden voluntarios,escuchalos estan todos coreando una sinfonía diabolica y ya nos han cortadohasta la línea telefónica cierra la puerta del cuarto rapidamente.

-Va no es para tanto, no exageres somos Jounin.

-Pss... no te hagas el valiente Sasuke que ya no quieres volver a ver a Hinata-chan? Y si salimos afuera gritando violentamente.

Estaba loco, yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha salir corriendo temeroso por un montón de moustros? Antes muerto que hacer eso aunque... La imagen de mi hermosa prometida me vino ala mente.

-No, tumbate en la cama, tapate hasta la frente y duérmete.

-Pero teme me estoy meando voy al baño me acompañas?

-No cuentes conmigo baka llama a los casa fantasmas.- dije con burla recordando la película que mi hime me hizo ver en nuestras noches de películas.

Sin dudar habia algo tenebroso hoy en la ciudad, esta noche pasariamos miedo de verdad, se pueden oir tantos ruidos en la oscuridad. Seguramente la gente no sabrá si gritar o hechar atemblar, aunque ellos no me importaban, me importaba mi hime, conocía bastante bien a Hinata como para saber que si algo pasaba en la ciudad ella saldría a apoyar a los inocentes.

Veo como Naruto corre al baño y a los pocos segundos sale de nuevo hacia el cuarto cerrando con seguro tras de el.

-Vi gremits colgando desde la lampara, Jason se ha olvidado en el lavabo aquella mascarahorrible!!!

-Que se cree estos moustros que nos visita asi sin avisar.

-Se respira mucho miedo como en el dentista.- decia naruto y yo solo pude respirar frustado, era un heroe de guerra y le tenia miedo a este monton de moustros, observamos por la ranura de la llave y vimos cerca de la puerta a la niña del exorcista.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y estabamos encerrados como unos lobos, deberiamos salir quemás daba habia luna llena y si nos mordian podríamos ser lobos o vampiros.

Naruto se había arriesgado a salir a la sala de donde habia regresado contento.

-Mira teme si al final no son tan malos han traido algunas botellas de Sake.

Al tomar la botella la cual estaba totalmente cerrada y caliente.-Ve por hielo baka que esto esta caliente.

Al estar rodeados en la sala pude notar que las zombies de resident evil estan guapas a pesar de su estado y algunas estan enterasaun que esten un poco palidas, ese pensamiento me descoloco pues porque pensaba eso.

Aunque no entendia por que las vampiras se sentían abatidas cuando el baka de Naruto les decía que ya teníamos novias.

Sin duda había algo tenebroso hoy en la ciudad pues se pasaba miedo de verdad al oir tantos ruidos en la oscuridad que no sabes si gritar o hecharte a

temblar.

Pronto Naruto y yo nos vimos rodeados de todos los malditos monstruos y es cuando lo supe esto era una trampa.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a mi hime esperando que estuviera bien, sin duda daríamos batalla, cuando cada uno de estos malditos moustros nos tomaron por los hombros y comenzaron a hablar.

-Sasuke...sasuke...sasuke.-Me agitaban

-Naruto...naruto...naru...- ¿esa era voz de chica?

Podía sentir unas manos agitando mi hombros suavemente. -Sasuke...Sasuke...despierta cariño. - ¿era la voz de Hinata?

Tayando mis ojos comencé a ver borroso hasta que el fuerte grito de Naruto me hizo enfocar bien la mirada, frente a mi está esta mi hime sonriendome con cariño.

-Despierta baka, por que rayos no llegaron a la casa nos tenían preocupadas. - regañaba Sakura a Naruto

-Zombies...como escapaste de los zombies sakura-chan?. -preguntaba Naruto tomando a su novia por los hombros

-Que?.

-¿Te encuentras bien hime, no te hicieron nada los moustros?.- pregunte a mi hime tomando su rostro el cual mostraba preocupacion.

-De que rayos hablan?.- preguntaba Sakura extrañada.

-Sasuke-Kun te encuentras bien?.- preguntaba mi chica ahora si muy preocupada.

Ambas chicas nos veían como si nos hubieran salido tres cabezas, que mierdas había pasado.

-Como de que mierdas!!!.-gritaba ahora molesto el baka.- la maldita aldea estaba plagada de todo tipo de moustros, verdad teme!!

Yo sólo asenti viendo como hime mordia su labio, algo que hacia cuando estaba confundida, Sakura se acercó a Naruto y al tenerlo lo bastante cerca pronto arrugo la frente en señal de que algo olia bastante mal.

-Cuanto bebieron?...- pregunto molesta

-No estamos borrachos Sakura-chan!!!

Hinata me abrazo y sonriendome me pregunto tímidamente. -¿Que crees que haya sido Sasuke-kun, Sake o veneno?

-La verdad no se hime aunque me da gusto que estés bien.- dije siendo sincero con ella aunque claro sólo lo era con ella

-Será mejor irnos Naruto, tienes una borrachera que bajarte.- decía Sakura jalando de la mano a mi amigo.

-Vamos a casa Sasuke-kun.-decía hime tomando mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.- Si, vamos!

Los cuatro nos dirigimos ala puerta y al abrirla no se si reír o llorar eh incluso asustarme, el baka y yo sólo nos vimos para después dirigir la mirada a nuestras chicas que veían a nuestros "invitados" sorprendidas y asustadas pues justo en la entrada estaban todos los moustros que nos habían rodeado toda la noche.

-Ya se van, la noche apenas empieza!!!...- decia Freddy Kruger sonriendonos mientras arañaba la puerta con sus filosas garras haciendo que nuestras chicas gritaran del susto y salieran corriendo sin poder creer que esta noche se oían ruidos en la oscuridad.

¡¡¡FIN!!!


End file.
